List of Alliance Personnel
This is a list of all characters created on this wiki who have been listed as being a part of the Systems Alliance Military or Navy. The list gives each character's name, their author's name, and a brief description of their career. Mass Effect Continuity *Cpl. Cole Addex (Lanehawk373) *Maj. Ely Dominic Anderson (HunterZealot) *Col. John Rouqe Anderson (HunterZealot) *Lt. Paul Barnes (Gnostic) *Capt. Charlotte Beauclaire (Gnostic) - CO of the SSV Hegra *Cpl. Franklin Belock (Foxtrot13) *Sgt. Jake Branden (Foxtrot13) *Cmdr. Arthur Bromley (Foxtrot13) - Alliance soldier, and later the head of the Blue Suns' operations on Halumie. *Jackson Brumas (Foxtrot13) - Shadow Operator famed for stealing the Uplifter *Cpl. Dean Calktrue (Foxtrot13) - ONAS operative codenamed "Revenant" *Daniel Chung (Foxtrot13) - ONAS operative *Capt. Fernald Cleighton (Lanehawk373) *Dr. Gavril Columbosian (Gnostic) - CSO of the SSV Ypres *Lt. Jared Coulter (Gnostic) - Former XO of the SSV Ypres; killed during pirate attack in 2179 CE *Capt. Paul Crouse (Gnostic) - Former CO of the SSV Ypres; killed during pirate attack in 2179 CE *Maj. Maria Dabaleta (Foxtrot13/Gnostic) *Rear Adm. Timothy Dagon (Foxtrot13) - Architect of the invasion of Halumie *Lt. Henry Demme (Foxtrot13) - Explosives expert *Pvt. Wilson Davis (Foxtrot13) - Member of the 92nd Shock Trooper Regiment *Mark DuFrenze (EliteMaster117/Lovelyb0nes) - ONAS agent *Lt. Jack Dylan (Gnostic/Foxtrot13) - ONAS assassin codenamed "Pious" *Lt. Archibald Dodds (Gnostic) - Former GC for the SSV Ypres; killed during pirate attack in 2179 CE *Sgt. Travis Dunn (Foxtrot13) - Leader of the Wolf Team *Cmdr. Raymond Ellsworth - XO of the SSV Ypres *Adm. James Faraday (Foxtrot13) *Adm. Jim Ferock (Foxtrot13) - Third Director of ONAS *Dr. Jim Fletcher (Gnostic) - Former CMO of the SSV Pitgaveny, and architect of Operation Janissary *Sgt. Rufus Floyd (Foxtrot13) - Leader of "Red Team" *Cpl. Joey Franckoli (Foxtrot13) - ONAS sniper *Cmdr. Fred Garrett (Foxtrot13) - Member of the 92nd Shock Trooper Regiment *Cpl. Louis Gates (Foxtrot13) *Capt. Franklin Gladstone (Gnostic) - Former CO of the SSV Belgrade *Spec. Jim Green (Foxtrot13) *Capt. Jonathan Guzman (Foxtrot13) - Recruiter for ONAS *Capt. Samuel Guzman (Foxtrot13) - Disgraced XO of the SSV Arabia, and father of Jonathan Guzman *Lt. Shin Ha (Gnostic) - Gunnery Chief for the SSV Ypres *Dr. Ofelia Hayes (Gnostic) - Former CMO for SSV Hegra *Maj. Theresa Hits (Foxtrot13) *Adm. Wayne Hopkins (Foxtrot13) - Creator of ONAS *Sgt. Dylan Howe (Foxtrot13) *Capt. Bishop Hunt (Foxtrot13) *Pvt. Yuliya Ignatyev (Gnostic) - Member of the "Ghost Fingers" cyber-warfare unit *Daniel Kamachi (Foxtrot13) - Member of the 92nd Shock Trooper Regiment *Staff Lt. Riley Keating (Foxtrot13) - Ranger *Lt. James Kelbourne (Foxtrot13) *Cmdr. Tereza Kodetovic (Gnostic) - XO of the SSV Dyrrhacia *Dr. Camille Lang (Gnostic) - CMO for the SSV Ypres *Lt. Everett Lincoln (Gnostic) - Gunnery Chief for the SSV Manzikert *Lt. Joseph King (Foxtrot13) *Lt. Annabel Lee (Foxtrot13) - Paramour of Jonah Richardson, and mother of his child. *Cmdr. Nikolai Liathon (Foxtrot13) - Member of the 92nd Shock Trooper Regiment *Maj. Adam Locke (Foxtrot13) - Member of the 92nd Shock Trooper Regiment *Pvt. Dylan Low (Foxtrot13) *Sgt. Dane Marshal (Foxtrot13) *Lt. Justine Marsters (Gnostic) - Infiltrator for the SSV Belgrade, and a spy for Cerberus *Capt. Casper Martin - ONAS operative *Sgt. Bob McGee (Foxtrot13) *Sgt. Harrison Mendez (Foxtrot13) *Cpl. Elizabeth Merandi (HunterZealot) *Lt. Akihiro Mifune (Gnostic) - Former engineer for the SSV Ypres *Sgt. Jack Morris (Foxtrot13) *Lt. Daniel Moss (EliteMaster117) - Member of Task Force Vector *Pvt. Jason Muike (HunterZealot) *Capt. Pamela Nilsson (Gnostic) - Director of the Center for Traumatized Children on Cailloux *Capt. Tawfiq Omar (Gnostic) - CO of the SSV Ypres *Lt. Lucy Oberoi (Gnostic) - Sniper from the SSV Hegra *Lt. Daniel Popare (EliteMaster117) - Member of Task Force Vector *Rear Adm. Mason Pratt (Lanehawk373) - CO of the SSV Lincoln *Maj. Tina Rhodes - CO of the SSV Yellow Knife *Capt. Jonah Richardson (Foxtrot13) - ONAS sniper *Capt. Galea George Riddic (HunterZealot) *Sgt. Melissa Rodan (Foxtrot13) - Former Armory Chief of the SSV Arabia, and mother of Jonathan Guzman *Sgt. Rick Rolan (Foxtrot13) *Cpl. Francis Rook (Foxtrot13) *Maj. Hans Rudolph (Foxtrot13) - Member of the 92nd Shock Trooper Regiment *Capt. Emmanuelle Sharon (Gnostic) - CO of the SSV Belgrade *Capt. Jonathan Eric Short (Kig) - CO of the SSV London *Dr. Agron Simnica (Gnostic) - CMO for SSV Belgrade *Cmdr. James Skinner (Gnostic) - Rogue sentinel formerly attached to SSV Ypres *Capt. Urban Solomon (EliteMaster117) *Cmdr. Henry Stratford (Gnostic) - Former CO of the SSV Pitgaveny *Adm. Yong Sudoko (Foxtrot13) - Second Director of ONAS *Flight Lt. Bethany Truman (Gnostic) - Helmsman of the SSV Belgrade *Jake Vormos (LordDeathRay) *Capt. Nicole Vossen (Lanehawk373) *Capt. Darren Walker (Foxtrot13) *Col. Salem Whittaker (EliteMaster117) *Pvt. Georgie Williams (Foxtrot13) *Col. Estesha Anya Worril (HunterZealot) *Lt. Timothea Young (Gnostic) - CO of the SSV Dyrrhacia; previously XO of the SSV Ypres Infernal Warrior Timeline *Gunnery Chief Daniel Arbor *Gunnery Chief Bryan Iverson - Zero-gravity/spacewalking instructor at Alliance training facility on Shanxi *Adrian Luzerie *Nigel O'Conner *Capt. Nick Salvatore *Cmdr. Johun Shepard - the first human Spectre *Mike Yamada - Combat instructor at Alliance training facility on Shanxi Thunderverse *Lt. Kaidan Alenko - biotic sentinel; killed on Virmire *Capt. David Anderson *Brian Chase - CO of the SSV Manhatten *Chris Chase - Older brother of Brian Chase *Leonard Correr - Former Corsair *Pvt. Wayne Fellows - Persian Project test subject *Pvt. Kevin Gardener - Battle of the Flotilla veteran *Cmdr. Jennifer Hernandez - CO of the SSV Persian *Pvt. Richard L. Jenkins *Pvt. Sarah Lance - Persian Project test subject *Edwin Loll - former soldier, later bodyguard of Harold Marr *Zaeed Massani - former Alliance soldier, co-founder of Blue Suns *Flight Lt. Jeff "Joker" Moreau - Helmsman of the SSV Normandy *Capt. Ramae Percival *Cmdr. Adam Shepard - the Hero of the Citadel *Pvt. Amy Shepard *Hannah Shepard - Mother of Adam Shepard *Laurence Shepard - Father of Adam Shepard *Lt. Rebecca Stallet - Mother of Laurence Shepard, and grandmother of Adam Shepard *Jacob Taylor - Former Corsair, Cerberus footsoldier *Pvt. Georgia Titan - Mother of Joel Titan *Pvt. Joel Titan - Persian Project test subject *Pvt. Freddy Whales *Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams *Pvt. Rachel Wother - Persian Project test subject Category:Articles by Gnostic Category:Soldiers